


Раздевай и бери, я — твоей крови

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Дин трахает Сэма, Чарли наблюдает и комментирует.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Раздевай и бери, я — твоей крови

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фики я обычно пишу парами, этот — к вот этому https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494168  
> 2\. Я понятия не имею, как они до такого дошли и что произошло в промежутке между этими двумя работами.  
> 3\. Если вы когда-то читали что-то подобное, скиньте мне, я это потеряла и очень давно ищу.  
> 4\. Если кто-то это читает в стремлении почесать кинки, напишите мне, потому что я тоже очень-очень (есть даже идея создать цикл) в этом заинтересована!

— Как ты вообще меня уломал, — возмущается Чарли, подбирая под себя ноги, она вечно мёрзнет, а в бункере ещё и тянет по полу каким-то могильным холодом.

— Женщины не могут передо мной устоять, — Дин смеётся и кладёт голову ей на плечо. Чарли не дёргается — слишком замёрзла. — Даже ты. Это как инстинкт, понимаешь? — Он до неприличия доволен и расслаблен, точно кот, налакавшийся валерьянки, его переполняют счастье и умиротворение.

— У человека нет инстинктов. — Чарли закатывает глаза, но не пытается вывернуться, наоборот, греет озябшие пальцы у него на груди. Можно представить, что им всем просто слишком холодно, а это — такой себе способ согреться, когда не спасают камины и отсутствует центральное отопление. — Ты просто дурак, вы оба дураки, а я и повелась. — Она старается сжаться в комочек, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, не позволить холоду целиком властвовать над собой.

— Твои дураки, — Дин улыбается и прижимается губами к воротнику её фланелевой рубашки, обжигает своим дыханием шею. — Мы же семья. Мы всегда будем вместе.

— У тебя извращённое представление о семье, Дин Винчестер, — Чарли скашивает на него глаза, — ты знаешь? Это типа не очень нормально. — Но она не против, на самом деле. Совсем нет. В принципе, Чарли понимает, о чём он говорит. Семья, близость и всё такое. Они оба уже не помнят, как это должно быть на самом деле. А Сэм так и вовсе не знает. Наверное, если бы Кас был человеком, Дин бы и его втянул в эти больные, граничащие с безумием взаимоотношения братьев и сестры. К счастью, ангелу всё это неинтересно, да и ксенофилией они вроде не страдают.

— Можно подумать, выбор есть. — Дин горько усмехается и поворачивается в сторону ванной. — Эй! Сколько уже можно башку намывать! Тащи сюда свою задницу! — Последняя реплика обращена к Сэму, свалившему ещё полчаса назад с обещанием немедленно вернуться, «как только приведёт себя в порядок». В понимании Дина он и так был в порядке, но у брата, разумеется, как всегда, на всё имелось своё мнение. Имел Дин его мнение. Как и его самого, впрочем.

— Представь себе, я же жила как-то раньше. — Чарли скидывает с себя его голову, разминая затёкшие плечи. Она отстранённо замечает, что многие девушки, наверное, действительно мечтали бы оказаться на её месте — Дин и впрямь красив, но какой-то неприятной, мужской красотой, его атлетичное тело не вызывает у неё ни капли желания, а терпкий мужской запах заставляет лишь отодвигаться подальше, это совсем не то, к чему она привыкла и что любит. Но это интересно, и это… сближает. Открывает новую грань их отношений, позволяет найти в них что-то ещё, что-то, что заклинивает их друг на друге ещё сильнее, вплавляя её в эту и без того никогда не отличавшуюся нормальностью семью.

— У тебя не было нас. Не было братьев. — Он говорит на полном серьёзе, хотя Чарли и не понимает, как можно быть серьёзным и изображать из себя семейного психолога, когда ты лежишь в постели, голый и возбуждённый. Он хлопает её по бедру. — Ты бы хоть штаны сняла, что ли. Я здесь сплю вообще-то.

— Я тоже, а это пижама. — Наверное, в качестве последней можно было бы подобрать что-то, что не являлось бы старыми джинсами, но ей и без того слишком непривычно засыпать рядом с кем-то, так что она просто старается сделать всё, чтобы чужие руки не касались её голой кожи. На кровати, рассчитанной на двоих, она спит с двумя здоровыми мужиками, места катастрофически мало, и личное пространство катастрофически тает.

Дин недовольно морщится, но уже неясно, злится ли он на Чарли, в очередной раз проклиная это её тупое желание отгородиться всеми шмотками, что только имеются в распоряжении, как будто он собирается её насиловать, или на Сэма, который, очевидно, решил устроить в ванной небольшую постирушку или средней длины заплыв, забыв, что у брата были совершенно другие планы на этот вечер. Он уже близок к тому, чтобы начать ломиться в дверь с бранными воплями, но отлипать от Чарли (ладно-ладно, от тёплого рукава его собственной рубашки на ней), вылезать из-под одеяла и тащиться в эту холодрыгу целых полкомнаты, совсем не хочется. Поэтому он просто глухо матерится и тянется за стоящей на полу бутылкой.

— Выдохлось давно, я пробовала, — снова подаёт голос Чарли, уткнувшаяся в телефон и вжавшаяся в спинку кровати, чтобы он не задел её, наклоняясь. Дина это неимоверно бесит, и он бы высказал ей всё, что думает по поводу этого её отчаянного стремления избежать любых тактильных контактов, но тут дверь ванной, наконец, открывается, и из-за неё, принося в спальню влажные клубы пара, показывается Сэм. Он ещё мокрый, наскоро высушенные феном волосы пушатся, и, чёрт, пива Дин больше не хочет. Вообще ничего больше не хочет, кроме брата, щёки которого пылают от смущения, так явно, что заметно даже в полутьме спальни.

— Вот какого хрена ты одеваешься всё время, а? — Дин закатывает глаза и рукой манит к себе. — Знаешь же, и всё равно потом ворчишь, когда шмотки свои по всей комнате ищешь. — Он призывно хлопает по кровати, а Чарли откладывает телефон и вытягивает ноги, полностью захватывая одеяло. Дин чувствует её напряжение, чувствует, как она вся подбирается, готовая кинуться на помощь старшему брату, пускай и в не совсем привычном для них смысле.

Сэм фыркает, молча подходит к кровати и усаживается рядом, не прикасаясь к нему. Пока не прикасаясь. Дин ведёт, Дина ведёт, и он прекрасно это понимает.

— Тебе же самому так больше нравится, — Чарли сама язвительность, когда дело доходит до инцестуального траха, разворачивающегося у неё на глазах. — Когда он всё это напяливает, а ты снимаешь. Как будто подарок разворачиваешь, или типа того. — Она права, конечно, но Дин не собирается это признавать, грубо дёргая Сэма на себя, впечатываясь ему в губы.

И так хорошо, так охуительно целовать его, он делает это уже почти двадцать лет подряд (ну ладно, всё же с небольшими перерывами), но это не надоедает, никогда не надоест, в этом, самом пошлом смысле, они словно созданы друг для друга. Он обводит языком корочку запёкшейся крови на верхней губе, и скользит во влажную глубину рта Сэма, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, с облегчением возвращая себе ощущение близости брата. Дин целует его горячо и мокро, жадно вжимая в себя, чувствуя, как закипает в венах их общая кровь. Он вцепляется в воротник чёртовой рубашки — нет, раздевать брата и впрямь классно, будто снова и снова открывать самый приятный в мире сюрприз, но было что-то пикантное в том, когда он заставал Сэма абсолютно голым, и брал прямо так, без прелюдий и долгих ласк. К сожалению, подобное происходит крайне редко, на кой-то хрен он всё время одевается, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, влезая в джинсы и сраную фланель, пахнущую порошком, даже зная, что брат завалит его прямо сейчас, стоит ему только выйти из ванной.

— А мелкий-то не так уж и не заинтересован, — Чарли улыбается, и Дин удивлённо поворачивается к ней. — Футболку не надел, и под штанами ничего, да? — Она прищуривается, а Дин вдруг осознаёт её правоту — пальцы не находят под воротником привычную тряпку, а Сэм начинает дышать быстрее, и явно пытается отвести взгляд.

Дина прошибает пот, это же потрясно, неужели Сэмми, наконец, включился в игру? Ему понравится, непременно, любимый старший брат сделает всё, чтобы понравилось. Сделает хорошо, заставит стонать, орать и выгибаться, умоляя ещё, подставляться и выть, не в силах перенести этого бесконечного, захлёстывающего кайфа, умирать и воскресать от наслаждения в его руках. Дин целует снова, практически трахая его рот языком, вылизывая изнутри, одной рукой обнимая брата за шею, а Сэм зажмуривается и жмётся к нему ближе, притираясь почти вплотную, обхватывая его своими огромными руками, мешком сваливаясь на брата, он уже не в состоянии держать собственный вес. Дин отстраняется и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, хоть и уверен, что ничего осмысленного там уже нет, чистая похоть и отчаянное желание.

— Как думаешь, он кончит от этого? — Дин обращается к Чарли, надавливая коленом Сэму на пах, одобрительно поглаживая его по широкой спине.

— Вполне возможно, — та пожимает плечами, с интересом оглядывая его. Мелкие ритмичные нажатия на эрегированный член сводят с ума, Сэм дёргается в руках брата, и тут же обмякает, словно тряпичная кукла, стоит тому чуть ослабить давление. Он чувствует, как буквально растворяется в объятиях Дина, и лишь мысль о Чарли, рассматривающей его, Чарли, которая видит их такими, какими не видел больше никто и никогда, раскалённой иглой царапает сознание, не давая отключиться окончательно. Странно, но это именно та мысль, которая не может не заводить, как не может не заводить воспоминание о том, как пару месяцев назад Дин вставил ему в туалете на заправке, и как продавец на кассе ухмылялся, глядя на них, когда Сэм, сгорая от стыда, возвращался в машину, прихрамывая и тихо понося брата на чём свет стоит. Это адреналин, удовольствие на грани безумия, водоворот, утягивающий их в омут, вынырнуть из которого можно только вместе. Всем троим. Ему хочется ещё, больше, сильнее.

— Хватит, — Чарли до подбородка заматывается в одеяло, не оставляя им даже краешка, намекая на необходимость действовать, — ещё рано, Дин. — Тот хмыкает, но послушно убирает ногу, спуская её с кровати — голень моментально прошивают сотни мелких противных мурашек. И впрямь не время, с брата может статься спустить вот так, не раздевшись, не приступив к чему-нибудь серьёзному.

— Помоги мне, — просит Дин, поворачиваясь к ней. Секунду они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и она медленно кивает. Он знает Сэма с рождения, но так и не смог приучить его высказывать свои мысли и желания вслух — чтобы Дин, как заботливый старший брат, мог их осуществить.

— Сними рубашку, — Чарли задумчиво осматривает их, словно собираясь поставить диагноз, — только не дёргай, аккуратнее. — Сегодня она — голос Сэма, его рупор, транслирующий всё, чего тот хочет от брата.

Дин послушно начинает расстёгивать пуговицы — медленно и осторожно, как она и сказала, смакуя открывающееся зрелище бронзовой кожи, иссечённой многочисленными шрамами, мелкими и побольше — следы бесконечных сражений, отпечаток их жизни, наполненной болью и кошмарами. Сэм тяжело дышит, под полуприкрытыми веками плещется огненный коктейль стыда и наслаждения, и брат улыбается — он любит острые ощущения, а это выходит даже острее, чем тогда на заправке, или на кухне у Джоди в позапрошлый раз. Кожа под губами всё такая же горячая и нежная, и Дин просто кайфует от этого, заставляя брата стонать, откидывая голову назад, чистое, незамутнённое удовольствие плавит мозги, растекается по нервам, он чувствует это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он аккуратно прихватывает зубами сосок, чуть втягивая его в рот и вновь отпуская, зализывая этот недоукус, потирается небритой щекой о ключицу Сэма, и тот заходится короткими мелкими вздохами, полностью отдаваясь в его власть. Дин медленно, очень медленно, стараясь не спугнуть, не прервать это погружение в нирвану, которое совершенно точно переживает сейчас брат, опускает руки к его бёдрам, быстро проводя пальцами под резинкой свободных домашних штанов. Надо же, Чарли не ошиблась, белья там действительно не наблюдается. Дин оборачивается и заговорщицки подмигивает ей, на что она беззвучно смеётся и закатывает глаза. Продолжая ласкать соски брата, он осторожно раздевает его, строго следя, чтобы Сэм не пришёл в себя, не взбрыкнул, иначе всё придётся начинать сначала. Нет, Дин заставит его забыть своё имя в этом блаженном трансе, а Чарли ему в этом поможет. Он стягивает с брата штаны, аккуратно выпутывая из них длиннющие ноги, толкает его на середину кровати, а сам усаживается с краю, нависая сверху и снова целуя в губы. Сэм просяще разводит колени, неумолимо краснеет и тянется к нему, обнимая, заваливая на себя.

— Что там? Покажи, — Чарли, в отличие от Дина, предельно сосредоточена, но и в её голосе уже слышно нетерпение, ей тоже нравится всё происходящее, и он усмехается, отрываясь от брата, чтобы раздвинуть его ноги шире, раскрывая, показывая ей.

— Подготовился, — она абсолютно спокойно поднимает глаза на Дина, — очень, очень хочет.

Сэм дёргается, прижатый братом, раскрытый, Чарли смотрит на его блестящую от смазки, хорошо разработанную дырку, и, чёрт, это больше, чем он может вынести.

— Уроды, — звучит жалко, голос его совсем не слушается, — вы оба такие уроды. — Он хочет сомкнуть бёдра, хоть как-нибудь воспрепятствовать «осмотру», но Дин успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, а Чарли ободряюще улыбается.

— Ну что ты, Сэмми, не надо, — Дин давится смехом и толкает его, вновь заставляя перевернуться головой к спинке кровати, — для тебя же стараюсь.

И впрямь, всё это — для Сэма, для воссоединения с ним, преодоления очередного витка этой бесконечной спирали, расширения границ их странных взаимоотношений. Самое прекрасное доказательство любви — вовсе не вечная разлука*, самое прекрасное доказательство любви — вечно быть вместе. Быть вместе, вместе проходить через уготованные Богом испытания (чего-чего, а этого у них было в избытке), вместе преодолевать все превратности судьбы. Открывать друг друга заново, спустя столько лет.

Дин ставит брата на четвереньки и сам опускается сзади, прикасаясь к чувствительной дырке языком, поддразнивая, распаляя ещё сильнее. Горячо, сладко, невероятно хорошо. К Сэму где ни прикоснись — хорошо. Лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было, лучше, чем когда-либо могло быть. Дин вылизывает его мокро, жадно, придерживая за бёдра, чтоб не смел торопиться, и это — самая изощрённая пытка из всех, какие он когда-либо терпел.

— Он готов, — Чарли тщательно следит за выражением лица Сэма, не упуская ни единой эмоции, и сейчас Дин благодарен ей как никогда прежде. — Давай, натяни его, — пошлости из её уст заводят и смешат одновременно, особенно когда Сэм предсказуемо дёргается, в очередной раз безуспешно пытаясь возмутиться.

Дин входит в него мучительно медленно, раздвигая собой плотно сомкнутые мышцы, закусывает губу, стремясь унять тайфун внизу живота. Так хорошо, что даже больно, и хочется ещё, сильнее, туда, в эту жаркую тесноту, но…

— Медленнее, — командует Чарли, неотрывно глядя на Сэма, — ему надо расслабиться. — Дин выдыхает, невероятным усилием воли заставляя себя остановиться.

— Плохо растянул? Больно? — Сэм что-то невнятно мычит, собираясь возразить, но Дин говорит не с ним, а с Чарли, которая лишь качает головой.

— Нормально, — она сползает на подушке и поворачивается набок, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть Сэму в глаза, чтобы продолжать держать всё под контролем, — но всё-таки надо было пробку вставлять, наверное, не торопись пока. — Дин кивает, ему этого достаточно.

Они сливаются друг с другом, превращаясь в единый целостный организм, одно тело на двоих, а душа и без того была одна, нераздельная, неразделимая. Эту душу рвали на части ангелы и демоны, твари из Чистилища и обычные люди, все пытались её уничтожить, но не смогли, никто не смог. И потому так невыносимо было жить друг без друга, как невыносимо для человека потерять половину души, уж лучше лишиться всей сразу, чем знать, помнить, что когда-то было больше, что-то когда-то был целым, неиспорченным. Дин вспоминает времена, когда они были совсем ещё маленькими, когда он кормил брата с ложечки и укладывал спать, и вытирал ему слёзы, когда был для него и отцом и матерью, и братом и лучшим другом. Раньше эти воспоминания вызывали у него стыд и отвращение к себе, раньше он чувствовал себя преступником, мерзким и страшным, и думал, что будет гореть за это в Аду. Но он уже горел в Аду за свою любовь. А потом вместе с ней оказался в Райском саду. И нет для него больше ни Бога, ни чёрта, как нет, оказывается, единого решения, что же ему за это будет. Сэм — его семья, всё, что у него есть, и воспоминание об этом ребёнке, измазанном кашей, которую Дин, ворча, стирает с его подбородка, не мешает больше кончать брату на лицо и точно так же стирать с него собственную сперму. Он помнит, как вынес его из горящего дома, цепляясь за крошечный плачущий свёрток, как за единственную реальность, которая у него осталась, но это не мешает больше засаживать Сэму на заднем сиденье Импалы в перерывах между охотой. Дин абсолютно уверен, что Чарли чувствует то же самое. Они не прожили нормальную жизнь, и такое понимание о родстве для них в порядке вещей.

— Глубже, — просит она, и он знает, что так нужно Сэму, и, чёрт, почему он сам не может это сказать? — Трахни его, хватит нежничать, ты уже достаточно растянул.

Дина не надо упрашивать, он начинает вбиваться быстрее, яростными и сильными рывками вколачиваясь в брата, который просто горит изнутри и снаружи, и член, и пальцы сейчас, кажется, ожогами покроются, и неужели здесь когда-то было холодно? Впрочем, Чарли, очевидно, всё ещё холодно, потому что выбираться из-под одеяла она совсем не спешит, сосредотачивая всё внимание на Сэме.

— Давай, — шепчет она, придвигаясь чуть ближе, — впусти его, не зажимайся, прими…

И Сэм принимает, продолжая стоять на коленях, упираясь локтями в постель, упиваясь этим ощущением, этой болезненно-сладкой приниженностью, подставляясь под брата на глазах у сестры. Он выгибается как кошка, пытаясь вытолкнуть Дина из себя, и тут же подаётся назад, впуская до предела глубоко, он знает, умеет, как никто другой, годы практики делают своё дело.

Он помнит то чувство липкого стыда, когда брат заваливал его на очередную скрипучую кровать очередного мотельного клоповника, приходя со школы, помнит, как было больно и странно, когда Дин вошёл в него в первый раз, как он ощущал себя грязным и испорченным после. Сэм помнит, как отдавался ему везде, где только мог, и, да, они были подростками, в чьих юных телах бушуют гормоны, они делали это всегда и везде, рискуя быть застуканными отцом или Бобби, помнит, как сбежал в Стэнфорд, и искал, искал и не мог найти причину, не мог понять, как избавиться от этой дикой, крышесносной тяги к родному брату, как разорвать эту противоестественную связь. Он пытался, но так и не смог. Не смог спасти их, и вот теперь не может спасти Чарли, потому что они, все трое, знают только одну форму привязанности, только один способ выражения любви — стать друг для друга всем, объединить душевное желание с физическим и воплотить его в жизнь.

Дин в нём срывается, начинает двигаться резко, уже не попадая в ритм, хватая его за загривок, утыкая лицом в обжигающий хлопок простыни. Сэм кричит, не сдерживаясь, и поворачивается к Чарли, мысленно умоляя её об одном.

— Так его, так, — бормочет она взволнованно, моментально оказываясь рядом с Дином, — ещё чуть-чуть, сильнее, выеби его!

И Дин ебёт, рвано вколачиваясь в брата, тяжело дыша, с каждым толчком невероятно точно попадая по простате, и воздух в комнате сгущается, так, что его можно уже ножом резать. Он наматывает сэмовы волосы на свой кулак, заставляя его задрать голову, они трахаются как какие-то дикие животные, и влажные пошлые шлепки от соприкосновения их тел, разносятся, кажется, по всему бункеру.

— Сучка-а-а, — стонет Дин, и перед глазами у него кровавые мухи, а сердце колотится, как безумное, — ты моя сука, скажи, скажи-и-и…

— Да-а-а, — шепчет Чарли, опираясь локтем о постель, кажется, сливаясь с сознанием Сэма, — только твоя…

Оргазм — это маленькая смерть. Он накрывает внезапно, и Дин с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не повалиться на брата, сжимающегося вокруг него в своём удовольствии, заставляя двигаться вмиг налившееся свинцом тело. Он вновь разворачивает Сэма на кровати и разводит ему ноги, демонстрируя Чарли результаты своей деятельности.

— Красиво, — она усмехается, и даёт ему «пять», — хорошая работа.

Сэм уже не пытается возмущаться, раскрытый, распяленный, выставленный напоказ, оттраханный, он блаженно улыбается и льнёт в объятия брата. Впрочем, Дин не склонен к таким разнеженным ласкам.

— Я в душ, Саманта, — он смеётся, глядя на обиженного брата, и ерошит ему волосы, — ты так долго плескался, у меня не было времени. — Дин подмигивает Чарли, — позаботься о нём.

Она поворачивается набок и внимательно смотрит Сэму в глаза.

— Всё в порядке?

Тот только устало кивает, подползая к ней и забираясь на свою подушку. Сил нет, в голове звенящая пустота, а больше всего хочется пообниматься и заснуть. Но придётся в обратном порядке, использовать для этого Чарли точно не вариант, она начнёт брыкаться и ворчать, что он весь потный, что сейчас её в сперме испачкает, что её лесбийская душа этого не переживёт и всё такое прочее. В этом она так похожа на Дина, что Сэму даже странно думать, что она не всегда была их сестрой. Он закрывает глаза, и сон накатывает моментально, отключая сознание раньше, чем Чарли успевает дотянуться до прикроватного столика и выключить неприятно слепящую лампу.

— Заснул? — Шепчет вернувшийся из ванной Дин, перелезая через брата, чтобы оказаться посередине.

— Давно уже, — Чарли тоже отвечает сквозь приятную дремоту, на автомате отфыркиваясь от капель, летящих с мокрого ёршика его волос, и привычно отодвигаясь на самый край.

Дин улыбается, наклоняясь к Сэму, и нежно целует его в приоткрытые во сне губы, а затем поворачивается к Чарли, чтобы коротко чмокнуть родную медно-рыжую макушку. Она бормочет что-то вроде: «Сладких снов» и отворачивается. Дин чувствует себя так, словно только что утолил безумную жажду, или что-то вроде того, и радуется, зная, что в глубине души Сэм и Чарли бы с ним согласились. Жажда близости, воссоединения родственных душ, гложет их не меньше.

Все трое довольны и счастливы. Хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы сейчас, у них есть семья. Хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы сейчас, по их венам течёт общая кровь.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ф. Бегбедер «Рассказики под экстази» («Самый гадкий рассказик из этого сборника»).


End file.
